


Suspect

by Bulletproof_Revolver



Series: Fandom Imagines [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_Revolver/pseuds/Bulletproof_Revolver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were a suspect and Derek tried to interrogated, when that din't work they tried a different tactic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspect

You stood up and looked at the two way mirror, examining your reflection: Messy, short, dark purple hair, some simple snake bites, your bright green eyes, your beanie that you happened to snatch before they dragged you out of the house, and your TARDIS pajamas. You groaned and flopped into the chair causing it to fall back and making you let out a very girlish squeal of terror before hitting your head on the floor. You groaned again sitting up and rubbing your head and faintly heard laughing coming from the two way mirror and knew who it was.

“Shut up, max” You growled to the sheriff. You guys weren’t exactly on good terms, you had been arrested multiple time for beating up guys and maybe putting a few on the hospitable, plus he was a sexist dick. You stood up and kicked the chair making it hit the wall. You weren’t exactly happy that these guys woke you up at two in the morning and dragged you down to the police station. Suddenly the door opened and a man walked in. He looked like a classic alpha male. He went over and picked up the chair and set it down in it’s original place and went to the other side of the table.

“Sit” he said. You glared at him and sat down on the floor where you were standing. I know that i was just being childish now but still. He looked at me and i sighed and rolled my eyes, standing up i pulled the chair out and sit down with a huff. He handcuffed your hands to the table.

“seriously?” you said

“I’m agent Morgan” he said, ignoring your previous statement

“(y/f/n/ (y/l/n))” you said

“Miss (y/l/n/) where were you October 11 at 8:00 p.m.” he asked, you shrugged your shoulders

“I don’t know, my house probably” i said in a bored tone “What’s this about any way?”

he started laying out pictures dead bodies out on the table. I looked at them and grimaced a little.

“Four murders, two men and two women” he said

“and you think i had something to do with this?” You scoffed

“You have a record: multiple charges where you assaulted men, putting a few in the hospital” he said

“Oh my god, is that why i’m a suspect? those were self defense, most of them harassed me, one assaulted me, and another tried to rape me, plus that was expunged” You said

“And you didn’t tell the sheriff?” he said

“of course i did” you scoffed, “But he’s a sexist pig so i don’t know what i was expecting”

He laid out a picture of (y/g/f) (A/N: (y/g/f)= you guy friend)

“Do you know where (y/g/f) is?” he asked.

“Why?” You asked,

“Answer the question” he said, you did know where he was but you didn’t know what they wanted from him so you weren’t about to give up any answers

“Piss off” you said, crossing your arms, if you were the suspect why would they want him. He stood up and banged his hand on the table. causing you to jump

“where is he” he yelled, your eyes were wide, you could handle being interrogated butt you couldn’t handle the banging or yelling, you never like loud sound or people yelling at you, it reminded you of your childhood. You felt tears pool in your eyes. ‘No! stop that, stop crying, stupid’ you thought, you sniffed a little and a couple tears escaped your eyes, you dropped you head down, looking at your shoes.

“go away” you said, you heard the door slam shut making you jump. You took a few minutes to gather yourself again. Ashamed that just someone yelling at you could get you crying.

3rd P.O.V

“What the hell was that?” Morgan asked, going into the observation room

“i don’t know, her whole demeanor changed when you banged on the table and yelled” Reid said “like she was… scared? It’s common in most children but when they get to their teens it usually goes away, there are some cases though where it sticks with them to their adult years, most of the time it’s just them but sometimes it’s caused by abuse when they were younger.”

“Well what the hell do we do then, she won’t answer my questions and if i raise my voice she goes silent.” Morgan said

“You said she had a record? involving assaulting men? it could be that she perceives your alpha male persona and automatically gets defensive, let me try i’m less of a threat, maybe she’ll talk to me” Reid going out the door.

Your P.O.V

You sat in the chair, completely composed again. You heard the door open and looked up to see a young guy. He had longish, light brown hair, he was cute and kinda nerdy looking.

“uh, hi, my name is Doctor Spencer Reid” he said, you smiled at him, liking him much better than agent Morgan

“Hi”

“So, uh, could you tell us if you know where (y/g/f) is?” he asked

“why?” you asked

“He is a suspect in the murder in investigation, we profiled that he had a partner and we suspected that partner was you” he said

“What? (y/g/f)? are you sure?” you asked

“We are, but we don’t know where he is and we were wondering if you could tell us”

“Wait profile?, you said profile, as in FBI Behavioral analysis Unit, You guys are profilers?” you asked

“Yes, how’d you know?”

“I’m currently in training to become one, i’ve almost finished too” you said “anyway, you wanted to know where (y/g/f/) is, right?”

“yes, uh, please” he said

“he called me last night, saying not to call him and (y/b/f) for a while cause they were busy or something, they’re in a abandoned bunker that we found a while back” You said

“okay, thanks” He said, and left. You were surprised that you felt a little sad when the doctor left. You sighed when you realized that they left you still handcuffed to the table

“great”


End file.
